I beams are a standard structural component and are widely used for many different applications. Thus, they are used as load bearing members in many types of buildings. Another use which I beams receive is as support members for construction material such as lengths of lumber, sheet material such as plywood or gyproc, etc.
I beams are utilized for such purposes as they have the necessary strength and the rigidity to withstand the substantial loads which are placed thereon. One problem which has been encountered is the damage to the end of the exposed I beam when fork lift trucks or other vehicles place merchandise on the I beams. Thus, often the forks on the lift truck will hit the I beam and damage the same. As will be appreciated, the replacement of the I beam becomes a substantial expense for the retailer.